Irijiumu Irijiumu no Mi
Introduction The is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into iridium at will. In the Viz English manga and FUNimation dub, this fruit is called the Iri Iri Fruit '''while in the 4Kids dub, it's called the '''Irid Irid Fruit. It was eaten by Death D. Asura. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Asura, is for combat. With the power to manipulate iridium, Asura can create weapons of iridium. Below is a list of his named techniques: * : Forming his hand into a sharp blade of fast flowing iridium powerful enough to slice a man in half. Used for close combat and long ranged attacks. Stabbing the ground, Asura sends the blade through the ground destroying everything in its way until it runs out of power. * : Creating countless clusters of iridium, Asura throws them erratically at the enemy from every angel. This is often used as lure in a fight, distracting an opponent and leaving them vulnerable to an attack from below. In order for this to work, the enemy is first made to face upwards with the clusters while, simultaneously bringing their field of activities under the user's control. Then, a bold move is made from underfoot. * : A gunshot-like attack which uses iridium spread out into minuscule grains to attack simultaneously across a vast range. The "bullets" are fired at high speed so fast that they are difficult to see. The moment the user has finished preparing the attack, evading it becomes extremely difficult. * : This defense technique creates a giant dome of iridium that encompasses a set area covering everything inside by raising a great amount of iridium from the ground. * : Asura creates a cage from iridium using it to imprison people, usually during torture. * : After wrapping an opponent with iridium with Silver Rain, Asura hardens and compresses the iridium around the enemy the sphere of iridium implodes. Asura can control the pressure used in the attack, which allows him to either break bones or do just enough damage to get someone to speak. * : This attack creates a massive amount of iridium towards an opponent in the form of a wave, covering and "drowning" them in an ocean of iridium. From the iridium Asura makes from his body, he grinds the rocks and minerals from underground into a large sea of iridium and manipulates it like a tsunami that engulfs absolutely all things in his line of sight. It is usually followed by ' Imperial Funeral' to kill the trapped opponent. * : This technique is identical to Funeral '''in that the stream of iridium crushes the enemy. But in a different league of its own when it comes to scale, '''Funeral can take out a single person, Imperial Funeral 'can take out small armies. One may be able to hold their own against a single attack, but multiple obliterations are where this technique shines. Asura controls the death by counting down fingers allowing five devastating, powerful shock waves that compress the iridium. Anything buried in the iridium is subsequently crushed and ground into dust. * : Using a large quantity of his iridium, Asura covers the enemy with several successive layers of the material, before compressing it into the form of a huge pyramid which acts to imprison the target upon its completion. This is usually used in conjunction with Silver Gun '''or '''Armored Sword to finish of enemies. * : A sensory-technique, By dispersing specialized iridium into the ground in a specific area, Asura is able to discern the presence of objects that comes into direct contact with it allowing bodies of water, landmarks, or towns to be found in a matter of minutes. This sensing iridium can be spread across a wide terrain. * : Asura's signature move, loosening the ground below his target with iridium, Asura catches them in a maelstrom of swirling iridium while, pulling them lower into the ground. In a matter of seconds the target is trapped into the ground, a sure kill move if Asura can immobilize his target. A combination of pressure, high speeds, and suffocation, Asura's signature technique, using his Devil Fruit to manipulate iridium, loosens the ground below his enemy and catches them in a maelstrom of of earth and iridium. The swallowed enemy sinks up to two hundred meters underground, while completely unable to move a muscle. Then, the iridium glued onto their limbs applies pressure on their whole body, so they can't even twitch a finger. The pressure resulting from being buried at such an extreme depth would surely kill any normal human, if not from suffocation, then from the fact that all their bones would break. * : Asura creates a gigantic dragon made of iridium from any surface, which is then directed to wrap around an intended targets. Its shape closely resembles a Chinese Dragon, having an elongated and serpentine body, which can be used to constrict larger opponents, immobilizing them, or used to crush smaller enemies. Asura can meld into the dragon for protection and better control. Strengths and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into iridium. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because iridium is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harm's way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the iridium composing them on impact. The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Despite its durability, Asura's attacks could be countered by mixing other harmful substances, such as clay, into it. Other methods include the integration of substances that make the iridium heavier, such as iron, or by making it bind together through the use of magnets, iridum is also to a certain degree harmed by fire harming what keeps iridium together. Category:Logia Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruit Category:Acefan4242546